


Love, love, love

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: You love, love, loveWhen you know I can't love you





	Love, love, love

**Author's Note:**

> Just something sad for no other reason then I felt like it XD

"That kiss... did you really mean it?"

  
Kimi pauses at Sebastian's quiet words and he sighs. "I was trying to make you feel better."

"So you don't feel the same?" Sebastian asks, his posture looking defeated.

"No." Kimi tells him quietly. "But I can't see you hurting."

"Then pretend." Sebastian says with a weak smile. "Pretend you love me that way." 

 "I can't." Kimi says sadly. "It would be unfair on the both of us."

Sebastian nods, not meeting Kimi's eyes. "I guess you're right."

Without a word, Sebastian turns and leaves the garage.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/judo if you enjoyed.


End file.
